


Once Upon A Time (Rescuing the Moon)

by InkstainedGwyn



Category: Persona 4
Genre: And a happy ending, I can't just do a scene, I don't even know what I'm doing here, I wanted this to be a ballroom scene a la Labyrinth, M/M, There will be fluff, and it's probably not going to make any sense, but hey we have the sun and moon princes, but you know me, fairytale AU, god i hope this doesn't suck, so we have a whole freaking fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkstainedGwyn/pseuds/InkstainedGwyn
Summary: Yosuke had always dreamt of the moon, though it disappeared before he was born. Now he's on a quest to rescue it from the Dark King in order to save his brother, Ted. What happens when Yosuke finds out it's not the moon that needs rescuing, but instead, a moon prince?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know any more, don't look at me. I watched Labyrinth last night and got a burning need for a SouYo ballroom scene, which turned into a story, which turned into an entire fairytale. I can promise, at least, that it'll be shorter - I already have everything planned, so as long as I have time to write this should be finished tomorrow or the next day, one or two more long chapters. There are probably some plot holes, but I tried to make it as original as I could, while still making sense and being interesting/cute. Plus, it means I get to put the guys in hot fantasy outfits, right?
> 
> As always, if anything doesn't make sense or you're confused, feel free to drop a comment here or on my tumblr and I'll try to clear it up.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://ohlookashinysquirrel.tumblr.com) if you want to poke at me.

Yosuke had always dreamt of the moon.

He had never seen it, for it had disappeared before he was born. Some said it was an ill omen, that a boy with a face as bright as the sun should dream of the moon; others shook their heads and said that it was only natural - he had, after all, been born in the darkest hour of the night. The village priest - an old, wizened man with a long nose and sharp eyes - just smiled, and looked at his cards; he whispered ‘fate’ in the shadows, but it was many years before this word reached the boy’s ears.

Yosuke was a golden child, with copper hair, amber eyes, and skin that glowed from his days in the sun. He had a loving mother, and a cheerful younger brother, and his father was the village merchant, though most of his wares came from those in town, or in the next village over. This was because without the moon, the roads were too dangerous to travel at night. Things that had once kept to the shadows now roamed wide and far after dark; there was time enough in the day to reach the next village over, if you started early, but no one wanted to be outside the walls of a village - or even outside at all - a single minute after sunset. Those that did were widely regarded as more than a little mad, although the wares they brought from further afield - as well as the news - were precious and highly valued. Not only land travel was affected, either. Without the moon, the seas were impossible; the tides were unpredictable, and who knew what lurked in the sea at night? No one who set sail ever returned; day-long fishing trips were acceptable, but still so risky that those who made their living taking from the sea, did so from the shore.

Why had the moon disappeared? No one knew, although there were, of course, a great number of rumours. Some were clearly ridiculous - such as the one claiming that a great sea serpent ate it, enabling her siblings to rule the ocean - but the one that was most widely accepted was that the Dark King had stolen it. How and why was rarely agreed on; some said that his depravity and willful neglect of his people had caused the moon to abandon them. Others swore that he stole it and had it melted down into silver ingots for the treasury, to allow him to buy everything and every person he’d ever wanted. Still others claimed that he’d done it in service to the Night Court - the group of nobles, the Dark King’s entourage, who lived in the castle, and who threw nightly banquets and danced until dawn - giving them full darkness for their revels and unsavoury activities.

While no one alive - in Yosuke’s village, at least - had ever seen the moon, there were stories told, stories about its beauty and its peacefulness, about how amazing life had been beneath its light, even stories about faraway cities and the moonlit sea. It was no wonder that young Yosuke would dream of it; it was a magical thing, alluring and unknown. He would describe his dream - a great, silvery orb, hanging above the water and the trees, its light soft and gentle, that he would watch from a distance, watch as it grew larger and larger, until it surrounded him and he awoke - and the children would ooh and ahh, and the adults would smile, and shake their heads. 

As he grew older, however, and he continued to have the same dream, night after night, the villagers grew uneasy. The whispers of ill omens grew louder; such a thing was unusual, especially for the boy who looked as if he’d been kissed by the sun, with a disposition and smile to match. He was lucky, at least, in that; his sunny personality was enough to keep the whispers from becoming louder. Eventually, Yosuke learned to not speak of it any more.

When he reached adolescence, the dreams changed. They began the same, but as the moon surrounded him, he found himself in a white void, too bright to handle; he could see nothing, but he could hear a voice - so quiet as to almost sound like the wind whispering through trees, or the murmuring of a stream. The cry was always the same: “ _Help me, please_.”

By then, however, Yosuke was smart enough to understand the looks he got any time he mentioned the moon. So he ignored it, ignored the cry, ignored the tug at his heart; he loved his family, and his village, and did not want to upset anyone more than he had to. The priest would ask him sometimes, about his dreams, but he would just shake his head and say that they were gone. After all, what could he do? He was no great hero, no questing knight.

One day, however, his little brother became sick. At first it was nothing serious - a fever, a cough. As the days continued, however, and Ted continued to get worse, the priest’s face grew heavier and heavier. One afternoon, he looked at Yosuke, who was sitting with his parents; the young man bore the same anxious expression on his face as they, for he loved his little brother.

The old man's words were ominous. “He is moonsick.”

At the word ‘moon’, Yosuke felt his stomach sink. His parents looked at him, and he lowered his head in guilt; the priest placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“You still have the dreams.”

It was a question, not a statement; taking a moment to swallow, Yosuke ducked his head. Finally, he nodded. 

“Yes. Every night.”

At these words, his mother started to cry; his father embraced her, and Yosuke felt tears fall onto his own hands, clenched on his knees. “Can Ted be saved?”

“Yes.” At this word, Yosuke’s head shot up; he felt hope for the first time that day as the priest took him outside, to speak with him alone. When the door closed, the priest continued. “That’s not everything about your dreams, is it?”

Taking a deep breath, Yosuke shook his head. “No. Every time I dream, I hear a voice pleading for help.”

At this, the priest nodded. “The moon is your fate, Yosuke. You have been chosen, chosen to find and free it; in doing so, you will cure Ted. He needs a special potion, made from a special plant; it only grows in the moonlight. In freeing the moon, you will save your brother.”

“I- my fate?” Yosuke swallowed, then looked towards the door, imagining Ted's cheerful blue eyes now bleary from sickness. “I understand. What must I do?”

“You must go to the castle of the Dark King, and there you will face a series of trials. I cannot tell you what they are, but only that if you follow your heart, you will pass them.”

At the mention of the Dark King’s castle, Yosuke grew pale. “But that- that’s so far away! It is at least a week’s journey, and there are not enough villages along the way!”

At this, the priest’s face broke into a smile - an odd look when paired with his long, sharp nose. “That is true, but for you I have a gift - and _only_ for you, as only one who is chosen by the moon can use it.” Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a pendant; it was a glowing drop, hanging from a silver chain, and it cast prismatic glints into the shadows as he handed it to Yosuke. 

_It’s beautiful_. For a moment, Yosuke forgot about Ted, about his fate, about the journey he’d just agreed to make. He stared into the silvery light and a calmness took his heart; something told him that this was actual _moonlight_ , and he realised that his dreams had never done it justice. 

“Wear it always,” the priest continued, and Yosuke looked up. “This will protect you on the road, between villages, along with any companions you might meet. It will strengthen your dreams, and through them, the moon will keep you safe.”

As he dropped the chain over his head, Yosuke looked up at the priest. “You speak almost as if the moon is alive.”

The priest simply smiled.

* * *

Yosuke said farewell to his family in the dark, with the first stirrings of dawn on the horizon. He was sad to leave them, and scared for his brother, but he couldn’t hide the fact that he was excited, deep down inside. He had never left his village before, and as a young man who had just reached adulthood, the call of adventure was strong. He had a pack of supplies, his daggers at his belt, and a new cloak; the sun was bright, and he knew that as long as he kept to the road, he’d reach the next town just before evening. 

The town was easy enough to reach. He was a little disappointed to see that it looked much like his; still, it was new, and an adventure, and everyone was friendly and eager to hear the news from his village. He made his way to the tavern; he had food, yes, but he also had enough money for meals where he could take them, and to get a room - especially as visitors were so rare. 

He’d just settled down with a mug and a bowl of stew when he made his first mistake. 

“So, why’d ye come this way, lad?”

Yosuke, who was already halfway through the stew (one worked up quite an appetite walking all day) looked up at the tavernkeep, although he was polite enough to wipe his mouth and not speak while eating. 

“I’m on a quest to free the moon.”

At these words, all conversation in the tavern stopped; the expression on the man’s face shifted from friendly to closed and cold. 

“Ach. Excuse me, but we’re all out o’ rooms for th’ night. Ye’d best be on yer way, once yer finished eatin’.”

Yosuke tried to argue, but the man was immovable. The brunette barely managed to get his dinner finished before he was ‘escorted’ out of the tavern; as he looked up and down the main street, he saw doors and shutters closing against him. For the first time since he’d agreed to make the trip, he felt scared.

 _I didn’t think I’d have to sleep out for another night or two… now I just have to pray that this necklace works_. He shivered, slowly heading for the far gate.

He’d just stepped outside when he heard a quiet voice ‘ _hsst_ ’-ing at him. When he looked to the shadows between the last house and the gate, he saw a girl; she’d been serving in the tavern. She beckoned to him.

When he got close, he saw that she had short brown hair and big brown eyes; she wore a green dress, but it was tied around her knees so that she could run, and she looked as if she was more familiar with fighting and farming than sewing and waiting on tables. When he got close, she sighed.

“I’m really sorry about that. Everybody’s really rude, I know, but you have to understand that we’ve lost so many people and livestock to the shadows and the night, ever since the moon disappeared. We used to have fields as far as the eyes could see, but when you can’t be out after dark, there’s no time to hunt for missing sheep or ranging cattle. People here are still resentful.” She clenched her hands, looking angry. “They won’t even let anyone _think_ about trying to make it better!” 

Yosuke frowned, thinking about his town, and how no one there had even known that he’d left. Would they have stopped him? Would they have made him go? He had no answers.

“I’m sorry.” He shook his head. “I was careless. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s okay, really. We were rude to you.” She held out a bag; in it was a loaf of bread, a rind of cheese, and some apples. “I’m sure you didn’t get your full meal. I’m sorry I can’t help you with a place to stay, but…” She frowned.

“It’s okay, and thank you very much.” He took the bag. “I’ve got a pendant, it’s supposed to keep me safe. We’ll just see if it works.”

She blinked at him, her eyes wide. “Really? Can I see it?”

He hesitated for a moment, but then showed it to her; her eyes widened even further. “Wow!”

Nodding, he tucked it back into his tunic. “So, I guess we’ll see.” He shifted the bag in his hand. “You know. If you really want to change things here… you should come with me.”

For a second, _want_ flashed through her eyes, but she dropped them to the ground. “I can’t,” she mumbled. “I just… can’t, okay?” They stood that way for a few moments, but soon a bell began to ring, sounding sunset, and she looked up. “I have to go. You…” She looked at him. “Just… be safe. And if you do manage to make it through the night, this is my house.” She nodded to the one they were standing beside. “Tap on the window here-” she pointed “-in the morning, and I’ll give you something for breakfast.”

Nodding, Yosuke let her run off; he’d seen the fear in her eyes, and remembered his own fear when he’d been told he had to go on this journey. He didn’t blame her; after all, the moon was _his_ fate, and it wasn’t his place to drag anyone else into it.

Not wanting to risk going _too_ far, he found a stretch of grass against the village wall against which to settle for the night; there was enough cover that he wouldn’t be too easily seen, and it was comforting to at least pretend that he had safety at his back, even if he’d heard the gates clang shut already, and knew they’d never open for anyone until sunrise. 

Darkness fell immediately, and when it did it was terrifying, and so very… _black_. Even with stars, there wasn’t any light; once twilight - which seemed so very short - was gone, he couldn’t even see his hands in front of his face unless he held them up to the pendant, which shone brightly enough that it cast a glow, even through his linen shirt. 

He really wasn’t sure how that was supposed to keep him _safe_ \- wouldn’t the light just attract predators? - but he decided to trust the priest. _After all, I don’t need to be any more terrified than I already am. And I guess… I guess I should try to sleep? He did say that the dreams would protect me, and the earlier I sleep, the earlier the morning will come_. 

Of course, he knew he wasn’t going to _get_ any rest - not out there, in the dark, with who-knows-what surrounding him - but he could at least curl up under his cloak, lay his head down on his pack, and…

…and as soon as he closed his eyes, he was asleep.

* * *

This time, the dream skipped the beginning. No sooner had he shut his eyes than he found himself in the bright, bright whiteness; it wasn’t so bright this time, however, and as he looked around, he heard a quiet, startled gasp.

“Who are you?”

Yosuke turned, and for a moment, he thought he was seeing things. Seated on the ground was a person; for a moment, the brunette could only remember the priest’s face the day before when Yosuke had asked if the moon was really alive, for the figure looked as ethereal and timeless as personified moonlight. 

On second glance, it was easier to tell that it was a young man. He might have been Yosuke’s age, but there was something about his gentle face that made it hard to tell. He had long silver hair, tied back with a white ribbon; his eyes were silver, as pale as his hair, and his long robes, in every shade of silver and white, cascaded and pooled on the floor around him. They were void of embroidery, but were folded and sewn in so many different patterns that it was a little dizzying. They fit him well, however; it was easy to see how slim he was, despite his masculine shoulders, and the long-fingered hands - only just visible below the draped sleeves - that he kept folded over his knees were signs of the same. His skin was pale, so pale, but it stopped a note or two short of being inhuman; instead, he looked as if he had never seen the sun. 

It was then that Yosuke realized he’d been staring; he turned red and ducked his head. “I’m sorry. I’m Yosuke Hanamura. Are you the Moon?”

The silver-haired young man blinked, looking taken aback; his brows furrowed, and Yosuke winced, expecting anger; instead, however, the young man gave a small, sad smile and shook his head. “I’m not. I’m sorry. I…” He frowned. “I don’t remember my name.”

“Oh.” Yosuke sat down. “I’m sorry.” He looked around. “Where are we?”

Again, the young man shook his head. “I don’t know. I’ve been trapped here for a long time.” He looked back at Yosuke; there was a note of curiosity in his eyes, and an even fainter one of hope. “I’ve never had a visitor before. Why are you here?”

He listened quietly while Yosuke told his story; he smiled, from time to time, as Yosuke got more and more energetic with his telling, and Yosuke found himself desperately casting around his memory for more things to tell him, things that might make the young man smile - or even laugh. His story was short, however, and eventually it ended. When it did, the young man sighed.

“I had no idea that the moon had disappeared.” This seemed to bother him, and he looked down at his hands. He was quiet for a time; Yosuke wanted to ask what he was thinking, but he was also still a little in awe of the young man, so he sat there, playing with the pendant.

He was rolling it between his fingers when the young man looked up again; his expression turned to one of surprise, and a little curiosity. “What’s that?”

“It’s the pendant I told you about.”

“May I…” The young man hesitated, and Yosuke nodded. 

“You can look at it, but since it’s supposed to be what’s letting me dream like this, I don’t know if it’s a good idea for me to take it off. Here.” He held it out as far as he could, hesitantly scooting closer; the young man leaned in, and his fingers brushed Yosuke’s as he took hold of the pendant, and when they did, Yosuke couldn’t help thinking _they’re a lot warmer than I would have expected_. 

The young man had just leaned over to look at it when he gasped, letting it drop; startled, Yosuke grabbed it, and when he did he saw that it wasn’t glowing - it was displaying an image, as if it were a window into another world. Looking closer, Yosuke saw that it showed another young man, this time lounging on a throne; the image was too small to see much more, other than that he was wearing all black, with a silver crown and mask, and that his hair was silver. Blinking, Yosuke looked up to see that the other young man was watching him, his eyes filled with fear and sadness.

“That’s the Dark King, isn’t it?” When the young man nodded, Yosuke looked down again. “Silver hair?”

The young man nodded. “It’s a trait of the royal family. It’s why they-” He paused. “ _we_ are said to rule the moon.” He trailed off.

“We?” Yosuke’s eyes widened as he started to link the pieces together. “Let me guess, _he_ was the one who trapped you here?”

A nod.

“I’ll _bet_ that’s when the moon disappeared!” The brunette looked excited, and the young man exhaled.

“You’re probably right. I didn’t think it was real, you know, about ruling the moon. It never seemed to be true before.” He trailed off, sounding disheartened, and Yosuke frowned, but before he could ask what was wrong, he found everything fading. The young man looked startled, and then frightened, and just before everything went white Yosuke saw him frantically reaching out, as if to grab Yosuke’s hand.

* * *

When Yosuke came to, he found himself feeling very stiff; he was curled up under a dew-covered cloak, under a blackberry bush, and the early-morning birds were greeting the sunrise. His first response was one of relief - _I made it_ \- and the second was _oh god, I’m so hungry_.

Sitting up, stretching, Yosuke remembered what the girl from the night before had told him, that if he survived the night, she’d give him breakfast. He hesitated for a moment - she’d already given him a bag of food, after all - but the idea of something _hot_ won out, and he snuck through the now-open gate to go tap on the window that she’d shown him.

After a few moments, there was movement behind the window; a curtain was peeled back, cautiously, and he saw the girl from before. Her eyes were wide with shock, but there was a certain light in them; she stared at Yosuke for a moment before dropping the curtain. He just hoped it meant she was coming around. 

His wish was granted when the back door opened; she stood there, wide-eyed. “How- how did you do it? You survived!” 

Shrugging, Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing a bit as he realized how dirty and sticky he was from sleeping outdoors. “I told you, I have that pendant. I guess it worked.”

“I guess so.” She shook her head, looking as if she was about to say something, but she closed her mouth, and then turned. “I’ll get you something to eat. If you want to wash off, go ahead.” She pointed to a small hand-pump and bucket at the corner of the building.

“Oh, man, _yes_. Thank you.” He gave her a smile of gratitude, and she returned it with a small smile of her own and a nod before disappearing back inside; Yosuke, meanwhile, lost no time in dropping his pack and cloak - followed by his tunic - on a clean bench before heading for the pump to wash off.

By the time the girl came back, he’d just tugged his shirt back over his head, and was feeling a million times better. She giggled a little at his wet hair before handing him something wrapped in wax paper that smelled _amazing_ , as well as a small jug.

“Meat and cheese turnover and some milk.”

“Thanks, it smells great.” Yosuke sank onto the bench, unwrapping the pastry; it really did smell good, and he made short work of breakfast, between it and the milk.

The girl had disappeared back into the house while he was eating. He was just capping the milk jug when she appeared again; he blinked when he realized that she’d changed into breeches and a tunic and had a pack in her hand. 

“I want to come with you,” she said. “You know how to survive, so I guess I can, too - and you’re right. I want to do something for my village.”

Yosuke looked at her for a time, and she just stared back at him; eventually, he nodded, standing up. “I really don’t know how this is going to go, but I won’t say no to company.” He held out a hand. “I’m Yosuke Hanamura.”

She shook it, nodding. “Chie Satonaka. I guess… let’s get going before somebody tries to stop me, okay?”

“Sounds good to me. We need to head for the next village as soon as we can, anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Once Upon A Time (Rescuing the Moon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter after this, and then I'll get back to the normal stuff. Thanks for indulging me, guys.

As they travelled, Yosuke told Chie about everything - his dreams, Ted, the plant he needed for his brother's medicine, and even his dream the night before, the young man in the moon. She gave a sympathetic wince when he was talking about his brother's illness, but at the end, she looked impressed.

“Wow, Yosuke, that’s pretty brave.” She nodded, before breaking into a bit of a grin. “That Moon guy sounds pretty attractive, though.”

_ What the- why am I flushing? _ Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess so? It’s more like he’s… different, you know? I mean, I’ve never seen royalty or anything, maybe they all look like that, but…” He shook his head, looking doubtful. “Maybe in a painting or something.”

“Well, either way, it sounds like he doesn’t want to be there, so I guess we’ve got a job to do!” She pumped her fist, and Yosuke shook his head.

“You really get excited over the weirdest things.”

She made a face at him. “Ugh, shut up, jerk.”

He chuckled, but as they continued on, he thought about his companion.  _ Chie’s doing this for her village. It doesn’t sound like she has any personal stake other than what  _ everyone  _ has; she just wants to make it better for her people.  _

If he’d had to say, Yosuke thought  _ that _ was a lot more admirable than what he was doing.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon before Yosuke thought to ask about the next village. Chie gave him a strange look.

“Why would  _ I _ know? Do you think anybody in my village has ever been this way?”

Yosuke frowned. “Well, that’s  _ true, _ but… you never had visitors from the village? I know they must have come through  _ sometimes." _

“Yeah, but I mean… it’s not like my town was really that open and inviting, you know? They were welcomed and all, and of course we wanted the news and their goods, but… they were always discouraged from talking about anything that reminded people of our hardships. That included travel woes.”

“Ah.” Yosuke sighed, shielding his eyes with his hand as he gazed towards the sun, which was getting lower and lower on the horizon. “I guess we just keep on, then.” He looked around. “I understand not running into any bandits, but I’m surprised we haven’t seen many wild animals.”

Chie looked a little troubled at this. “Whatever…  _ things _ … are out there… prey on animals, too, remember?”

“Yeah.” He exhaled. “All right. Let’s do our best to get to the next town.”

* * *

They were lucky. While they’d had to fend off a pack of wild boars - Chie was as skilled at unarmed combat as Yosuke was with his daggers - they’d come out of it unscathed, and with additional supplies; they were worried, however, that the extra time might make it impossible to reach the next village before nightfall. When they crested a particularly large hill, however, they were relieved to see a town on the other side; the sun was in the process of setting, but they looked at each other, nodded, and broke into a sprint. 

They reached the gate just in time; the village guards let them in, slamming the great doors behind them, and once they’d both caught their breath, they were directed to the local tavern. This time, Yosuke was ready; when someone asked why they were travelling, he simply told them that he was seeking a cure for his brother.

They managed to secure the promise of a good dinner, and as visitors were such a rarity they were each able to get their own room for the night. They both agreed that a bath was the first order of business; each room had its own natural bath, fed by hot springs below the town, and Yosuke had never felt anything so  _ heavenly. _ As he sank, neck-deep, into the water, he found himself thinking about the boy from his dream.

He was alluring, that much was easy to admit. Chie hadn’t been wrong when she’d mentioned how handsome he was.  _ That’s not it, though. He seem so gentle and friendly. He feels just like the moon always did in my dreams; but he says he’s not the moon.  _ Yosuke frowned, idly splashing at the water.  _ Who knows. I’ll just have to see if I get a chance to talk to him again, maybe he’ll be able to tell me more. _ Taking a breath, he submerged himself, taking the chance to scrub at his hair.  _ I hope I  _ do _ get to see him again. _

By the time he made it downstairs - smelling faintly of whatever herbs had been in the soap - Chie was waiting for him at a table that was already set with dinner; she was talking animatedly to the waitress, who nodded to Yosuke and left as he walked up.

“So.” Chie was already halfway through a large portion of roast beef. “She was just telling me that if you're looking for a cure for your brother, there's an apothecary in town, he might be able to help.”

“Oh, good.” Yosuke nodded. “Then we'll make that our first stop in the morning.” 

She caught his eye, and as if by silent agreement, they changed the subject; they spent the rest of the meal talking about their respective villages - small talk that the locals wanted to hear and that would not make anyone suspicious. Once they were finished, they headed upstairs; Chie followed Yosuke into his room.

“Do you want to try the apothecary tomorrow? I mean… he  _ might  _ know something, but I think that priest would have said if there was another way to help your brother, you know? And it'll take time… we don't know how far the next village is, ether.” 

“Yeah, but it'll look suspicious if we  _ don't  _ \- and I'd rather try, anyway. Maybe he  _ will _ have something.”

Chie looked at him. “If he does, will you give up the quest?”

Yosuke's thoughts immediately went to the young man in his dream, and he bit his lip.  _ Could I let him down?  _ Besides, Chie was counting on him, too. Curing Ted wouldn't help  _ her. _

“No.” When he said this, she let out the breath that she was holding, looking relieved, and Yosuke shook his head. “I'll feel a lot better, though, if I know I'll be able to cure Ted even if I fail.”

“I getcha.” She nodded. “But don't worry - we won't fail!” 

Her enthusiasm was infectious, and Yosuke found himself smiling. “All right, Chie. Let's get some sleep so we can start early. Have a good night.”

“Night, Yosuke.”

When she was gone, he threw himself down onto the mattress, glad that, for tonight, he had a real bed to sleep in. He'd intended to stay awake for a while, and think through everything that had happened, but the minute his head hit the pillow he found his eyes closing.

* * *

It was less of a shock this time, and he was prepared when he opened his eyes to find himself standing in the white void. That didn't stop him from feeling a little thrill of happiness, though, and he found himself less than surprised when his heart leapt at the sight of the silver-haired young man.

There was joy in the young man’s eyes, and the emotion made Yosuke smile as he took a seat. “Hello again - I'm sorry about last night. I guess I don't get a choice whether or not I want to wake with the sun.”

“It’s fine, I'm just glad to see you, Yosuke.” The words made the brunette flush a little, and the young man continued. “I was so afraid you wouldn't be able to come back. You say it's been a whole day?”

Yosuke tilted his head. “Yes? How long has it been for you?”

The young man shook his head. “I can't measure time here, and usually, it wouldn't matter if I could. I don't think it's been that long… but I have missed you.” He gave another gentle smile, and Yosuke had to bite back a ridiculous answering smile of his own. 

_ Down, boy. Of course he's glad to see me, he's been alone for god-knows-how-long.  _ It didn't stop him from feeling warm, though, and curious.

“Speaking of time - how old are you?”

“I don't know.” He sighed. “I've forgotten, as with my name.”

Yosuke shook his head. “I was thinking about your name, actually. Would you mind if I called you Gin?” He flushed a little at the young man’s surprised expression. “Sorry if that's weird, I just hate to keep thinking of you as ‘moon boy.’”

The young man - Gin - chuckled at this, and the sound made Yosuke bite his lip. “It's fine.” He gave a gentle smile. “‘Silver’ - I like that better than something moon-related. It's nice to have a name again.”

Feeling relieved - though still flustered and a little embarrassed - Yosuke ducked his head. “Good, at least it's something.”

Nodding, Gin looked thoughtful. “Regarding my age - I think I’d just reached adulthood when I was trapped here. I don't feel much older? I feel like I haven't aged. Maybe I can't.” He looked at Yosuke. “How… how old is the Dark King?”

The brunette blinked. “How would I know? They say he's ruled for over a hundred years, though, and neither you or he look like you're a century old.”

Gin shook his head. “Even if I've been here that long, I haven't  _ lived _ that long. This isn't really living.” His voice sounded sad - lonely - and Yosuke bit his lip again. 

“So, what, he's immortal as long as you're here? Is that why he trapped you?” A frightening thought flashed into his mind. “If… something happens to  _ him  _ it won't hurt  _ you, _ will it?”

Looking troubled, Gin shook his head. “That…  _ might _ be a reason why he did I, but I don’t-” A sigh. “But as to your other question, I don't know. I don't think so, but…”

This wasn't exactly what Yosuke wanted to hear, but he couldn't exactly argue, so he just nodded. He'd just opened his mouth to ask more about the Dark King - Gin’s expression hadn't escaped his notice - but as he did everything started to go fuzzy, and he sat up straight. 

“Gin! I'm-”

The silver-haired young man looked startled, then resigned; a sad smile flitted across his face. “Be careful, Yosuke… and I hope to see you again soon.”

* * *

Yosuke woke at first light; he got dressed and was finishing a meal of apples and cream when Chie came downstairs. She hurried through a quick breakfast, and they set out to find the apothecary.

A surly-looking young man with blonde hair opened the door; his first comment after looking them over was “Wow, you guys look like crap.” 

Chie bristled, and Yosuke flushed - he already felt gross wearing the same clothes for so long - and he was about to retort that the other guy didn't look much better, but on closer examination the brunette realised that the blonde was wearing a very intricate shirt that looked spotless, covered in detailed and elegant embroidery. He bit back his response, and Chie put her hands on her hips.

“Hmph! Nice way to greet potential patients! I didn’t realize we were here for beauty treatments.”

The blonde man shrugged, opening the door. “You'd better not be. It was just an observation. If you’re here to see the apothecary, I’ll get him. Come in.” 

The two travellers looked at each other and shrugged; Chie made a face, and Yosuke just shook his head at her. They followed the young man inside, stopping near a fireplace as he went upstairs, calling for someone. They didn’t have to wait long; an older man hurried downstairs to greet them.

Keeping only to the facts about Ted - his ‘moonsickness’, the symptoms, and that the brunette had been told to ‘find a plant that grows in moonlight’ - Yosuke told the man everything he could, and answered all of his questions. The apothecary looked thoughtful; after a minute, Chie hesitantly spoke up.

“Do you think… we’d be able to cure him if the moon returned?”

Yosuke shot her a look, but as she hadn’t actually given away their quest’s purpose, he didn’t feel too worried. And the look on the man’s face wasn’t one of anger, as it had been in Chie’s village - it was contemplative, and he shook his head. 

“Possibly, young lady, but that’s as likely to happen as you are to grow a second head. Now, let me consult my books, and I’ll see what I can do for you. Kanji! Show these two into the kitchen and give them some tea while I work.”

The sullen blonde returned, and jerked his head towards a door in the back of the study; they followed, finding themselves in a warm kitchen that smelled of calming herbs. There were carvings and knick-knacks everywhere, embroidered landscapes in frames, even a few rudimentary paintings, although it was clear that the artist’s skill overshadowed their materials. Yosuke looked around with wide eyes as the young man set two mugs of tea down, one in front of Chie and one in front of Yosuke; with a hmph, the blonde stomped out, and Chie scowled at the door.

“Isn’t  _ he  _ a ball of fun?”

Chuckling a little, Yosuke picked up his mug; the tea was amazing, and feeling a strange texture under his fingers, he looked down to see that the mug was of ornately-decorated pottery, with a beautiful design. He looked back around the room.

“I guess this village has some artisan crafters. It looks like they’re stuck on the kind of materials they can use, but I guess that’s what happens when you can’t go more than a day away from town.” He shook his head. “It’s a shame.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Chie didn’t seem as interested, but she  _ did _ seem intrigued by the apothecary. “He didn’t seem upset when I mentioned the moon, Yosuke! Maybe we should tell him about our quest. He might know something! Aren’t doctors and scholars the kinds of people who would know about this sort of thing?”

Yosuke opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, they heard a snort. “Don’t bother. He ain’t no kind of ‘scholar,’ and never wanted to be.” They spun around to see Kanji walking back in, holding a basket of apples and pears; he put the fruit down in between them and sat at the table, grabbing a pear and starting to peel it. 

Chie huffed angrily, but Yosuke tilted his head, looking at the man. “You don’t seem to want to be a scholar, either - or an apothecary.” He looked around the room. “Let me guess, all of these-” he gestured to the paintings, the carvings, the decorations “-are yours.”

Raising an eyebrow, Kanji gave him a long look, then nodded. “Yeah. They are, and nobody but me cares about ‘em. Sure, they’re ‘pretty’. Sure, somebody in town might want a fancy outfit once in their lives, to get married or something. Sure, they might look for something pretty to give their sweetheart - but everything else is function, function, function. ‘Kanji’s so good at sewing, of course he should apprentice with the apothecary.  _ Anybody _ can sew a shirt, after all.’” He grimaced. “Nevermind the fact that Kanji didn’t  _ want _ to do this crap. But what else are you going to do when there’s no way out of the place where you were born?”

Chie had the grace to look a little guilty at this, and she and Yosuke exchanged glances. Before either of them could speak, Kanji put his knife down. “So, spill. What’s this quest you were talking about?”

Yosuke reached out for an apple, turning it over in his hands as he weighed the situation, then took a deep breath. “We’re searching for a way to free the moon. I’m doing it to cure my brother, and because our priest told me that it was my fate. Chie’s doing it to help her village recover from everything they’ve lost.” 

He stared at the apple as he recounted their story so far; when he looked up, meeting Kanji’s eyes, the blonde looked reluctantly impressed. “Gotta say that’s something more than I’ve ever done.” He rubbed his chin. “In fact-”

Kanji didn’t have a chance to finish, however; just then, the door opened and the apothecary bustled in, holding a bottle. He looked incredibly pleased with himself, and Yosuke didn’t have the heart to tell him that the potion was one they’d already given Ted, and that hadn’t worked; from what his apprentice had said, he wouldn’t have had any remedies for a supernatural illness, anyway. He just brought out the herbs and supplies he’d brought as trade goods; a few bundles caught the man’s attention, and they made a satisfactory exchange. 

They thanked the apothecary, then realized that Kanji had disappeared; Yosuke was a little surprised, given that they’d been in the middle of a conversation, but it didn’t seem too out of character. No sooner had they left the house, however, and stepped into the street that they heard a voice; turning, Yosuke saw Kanji coming from the side of the house with a pack on his back. 

“You guys said you’re going away from here. That’s true?”

“Yeah.” Yosuke sized him up, already suspecting where this was going. “I don’t know where, though, other than the Dark King’s castle. I don’t even know where that is.”

“Luckily, I do. The city is a couple days from here, though, and there’s only one village between. You said you’ve got a way to keep safe at night, right?” When Yosuke nodded, Kanji shifted his bag. “I don’t care about the moon, or any quest, although I can’t blame you for wanting to save your brother. I just want to get out of here. I want to find a place where I can do the things I want to do without somebody else telling me it’s a waste of time.”

“What about-” Chie looked back at the house, and Kanji snorted.

“Dude’s plenty young, he’s not about to kick the bucket. And if he does end up needing an apprentice, he can take somebody who thinks that it’s some great thing to do. After all, ‘anybody can sew a shirt’ and it’s not like sewing up some dumbass’s leg really takes that much skill.’”

He sounded bitter, but Yosuke wasn’t really sure he could blame him.  _ After all, how many times did I look around and wonder what else there was to do beyond following in Father’s footsteps? Ted’s a better tradesman than I am. He’s got a head for that sort of thing. What do I want to do? I don’t know.  _ After a moment, he nodded. 

“As long as you don’t say anything else about my shirt. My mother made it, and I’m sorry if it’s not up to your standards but you don’t have to be a jerk about it.”

As Chie snickered beside him, Kanji blinked, then chuckled. “All right, and you’re right. Sorry. Now, we gonna get started?”

Yosuke and Chie looked up at the sky; it was close to noon, and the brunette looked back at Kanji. “How far away did you say that other village was?”

“More than a day, dude. I know you’re wondering if we should wait until the morning, but if we’re gonna have to sleep outside anyway, let’s just get going. You didn’t sound like you particularly wanted to wait.”

“You’re right.” Yosuke nodded. “All right then, let’s get a move on.”

* * *

They made it as far as they could before the sun started to set; everyone looked a little nervous, but they found a small clearing on the side of the road where they could build a fire. Kanji took it upon himself to cook the boar meat with some apples while Chie and Yosuke gathered what they could for bedding; Kanji had brought two blankets, and Yosuke had his cloak, so that was something. 

The two looked at each other, and Chie eyed Yosuke’s pendant. “How does that thing work? You’re sure it  _ does _ work, right? I mean, for us.” 

“Well.” Yosuke held it up; it glowed gently, and he felt better for looking at it, but it didn’t actually answer any questions. “That’s what I was told, anyway. And it  _ did _ keep me safe the first night, and I  _ have _ been dreaming because of it, so…”

“All right.” She took a deep breath. “I guess we just have to trust it. Maybe…this way…?”

They messed with the sleeping arrangement for a bit, and decided that it would be best if Kanji and Chie both slept on either side of Yosuke; not  _ together, _ but as close as they could comfortably get. Once that was settled, and once they’d eaten dinner (Yosuke found himself very glad they’d brought Kanji, who was better at cooking than himself or Chie) everyone settled in. Yosuke was the last one down; he knew that as soon as his head hit the pack that he was using as a pillow he’d be asleep, and he was right. 

* * *

This time he wasn’t surprised to see Gin at all; he was happy, of course - as was the silver-haired young man - but not surprised. Yosuke took a seat after they’d greeted one another - trying not to flush at the gentle joy in Gin’s voice - and after he took a few minutes to fill Gin in on what had happened so far, with Chie and Kanji, he soon changed the topic to the Dark King.

Gin flinched when he did, and it made Yosuke feel guilty, but the brunette also knew that Gin  _ had _ to know at least  _ something _ that would help them out. “Just… I guess, tell me about yourself, before this happened. At least what you remember.” 

Taking a deep breath, Gin looked down at his hands - Yosuke was momentarily distracted by just how delicate and fine they were, and he had to force his attention back to the subject. Finally, the silver-haired young man began to speak. 

“I was once was - am _still,_ I suppose - a human prince; as my father’s only child I was meant to rule after him, but I was cursed. When the time came for me to take the throne the Dark King banished me here - and as you’ve said, that’s when the moon disappeared.” He sighed, seeming reluctant to say more; Yosuke frowned.

“I guess that’s not much, after all. I guess I could figure out how to break the curse, maybe…”

Gin looked sad. “I’m sorry, Yosuke, I wish-”

The sorrow in his voice smote the brunette’s heart, and he looked up. “Don’t worry about it! I mean, you don’t even know your name, so I can’t expect you to remember all the ins and outs, you know? It’s more than I had, anyway, and I’ll figure something out. I promise, we’ll get this taken care of. I’ll free you.”

The silver-haired young man looked back up at this, and the soft, hesitant smile on his face was enough to make Yosuke’s breath catch in his throat. “You’re a good man, Yosuke Hanamura. I- thank you. I’m so lucky, and so grateful for you.”

He bowed - an actual  _ formal, _ kneeling bow, where his forehead touched his hands - and the brunette found himself growing flustered. “No! Don’t, don’t,  _ don’t, _ please, it’s nothing! I’m glad to help, just please don’t bow to me. It makes me feel weird.”

With a look of curiosity on his face - as well as the same soft smile - Gin looked up. “I’m sorry. It’s how I was taught to thank people, but I understand.”

“It’s okay, really. I just… don’t want you to be so formal with me.” 

Gin nodded. “Okay. Of course.”

Yosuke - who’d started to rise to his feet - sat back down, brushing his bangs out of his face as he cast about for something to talk about. He ended up talking about his village - not the quest or Ted’s illness, just the little, everyday things - and this seemed to be the right choice. Gin was very interested - he listened closely, only interrupting to laugh, or ask questions - and it seemed like no time had passed before Yosuke found everything growing faint again.

He just had enough time to say goodbye to Gin before he found himself waking up next to the long-dead fire, between Chie and Kanji - who, unsurprisingly, were both still asleep. The sun had just barely poked its rays into their campsite; Yosuke quietly got up, stirring the fire and burying a handful of small potatoes in the ashes so that they’d have something filling for breakfast. He heard some running water, a little way away; the presence of a potential stream was one of the reasons they’d picked the spot, although it had been too dark for them to want to investigate the night before. 

Heading into the thicket of trees, he found that it was, indeed, a stream; he took his time washing his hands and face before filling his waterskin. When he got back to the fire, Kanji and Chie were both waking up; once everyone had verified that they were, in fact, still alive, and that there was clean running water nearby, the others headed off to wash up.

* * *

After breakfast they started out; they traveled the whole day and although they didn’t make it quite to the next village before sundown, it was, at least, within sight when they set their camp. The night proceeded much like the one before; this time Gin told him stories - not about himself, but about life with the moon, what the world looked like at night, and a bit of what he remembered from his days of freedom. Yosuke found himself feeling more and more comfortable with Gin; he began to forget that this was, for all intents and purposes, a prince, and a  _ moon _ prince at that (perhaps he might not have  _ ruled _ the moon, but they were at least connected  _ somehow). _

When they came to the next town, they found it surprisingly… quiet. No one seemed to care about their story, or their business; they found food and baths and lodging, but given that it was barely noon, Yosuke wasn’t terribly fond of the idea of staying. 

During lunch, they talked it over; Kanji, who’d scouted the village while the others were busy trading for rations and rooms, shook his head.

“I dunno, guys. I think it’s just the fact that they’re farther than a day from anywhere else, but they’re also so close to the city. I think everybody’s  _ scared." _

“Of what? The Dark King?” Chie looked a little scared herself, and Yosuke didn’t blame her. It wasn’t that they knew so many awful truths about him - it was that they didn’t know  _ what _ to expect, barring the fact that everyone spoke of him as if he was some terrible being.  _ And for it to effect an entire village in this way _ \- Yosuke shook his head. 

“Probably, but we don’t know. But let’s… are you guys okay with not staying? We can clean up, maybe wash our our clothes, but I want to be gone as soon as we can.”

The others nodded. By the time mid-afternoon rolled around, they were on their way out; by the time night fell, the village was behind them, and they were well along the way to the King’s City. They had gotten enough information in town to know that the city was at least two days’ journey away, so they made camp that night without feeling too anxious. 

* * *

The next two days passed relatively uneventfully. They did have a run-in with some more boars, and on the second day they were ambushed by bandits; Chie noted that they likely lived in the city, but roamed as far afield as they could. Kanji, it turned out, had never learned to fight; he had a natural talent, however, for grabbing whatever makeshift weapons he could get his hands on and completely tearing into their enemies, so they made it through without much of an issue. Chie lost a shoe as they crossed a river on the final day, but Yosuke managed to chase it down before it was swept away, and otherwise they suffered no other setbacks.

Each night, Yosuke dreamed of Gin; while there wasn’t anything particularly  _ important _ for them to talk about, it didn’t seem to matter. While Gin was obviously happy to have company, Yosuke couldn’t help feeling that it was  _ more. _ That they were  _ friends, _ friends who could just be happy being in each other’s company, who didn’t have to have important topics to talk about to be entertained. 

On the last night before they reached the city, Yosuke found Gin looking very worried at its mention. “Please, Yosuke, just promise me that you’re going to be careful. I  _ don’t _ know what you’re going to find, and I don’t want you to end up getting hurt for my sake.”

Yosuke smiled at him. “It’ll be fine, I promise. I know we don’t know - too bad the pendant wasn’t more useful-” (they’d found that they could watch the Dark King through it, but given that he never did anything beyond sit on his throne and dance with other masked people, it wasn’t much help) “-but I promise I’ll be careful. I’m not going to give up until you’re free, though. You deserve to  _ live _ again.”

They looked at each other, both clearly wanting to say more, but neither of them seemed to know exactly what to say, or how to say it. As with every night, faintness finally took Yosuke back; he would have sworn, however, that he’d seen a trace of tears in Gin’s eyes as the young man bid him farewell.

* * *

The city was as silent as the previous town, and more. While it wasn’t abandoned, it didn’t look particularly well cared-for; the streets were dusty, signs were overgrown, and every person they saw seemed to be hurrying from one place to another. There were no housewives talking as they hung out laundry, no children playing in the street, no pets sunning themselves on doorsteps or in windows. They couldn’t even find a tavern.

It wasn’t  _ too _ late, so they found a corner - with a dry fountain and some overgrown benches - to sit down and talk. Chie was all for scouting around the castle to see what they were up against; Kanji just wanted to charge on in and fight their way to the King. Yosuke shook his head.

“We could try to look around, but I get the feeling that we’re not going to find anything that’s going to make sense, given how piecemeal our information is. I mean, what good is it going to be if we find a back way in if we don’t even know if we need to  _ be _ inside? And I really don’t think charging in is going to help. I mean, we’re up against somebody who’s kept Gin captive for at least a century, maybe more. I don’t expect him to go down like those bandits yesterday.” 

The other two looked discouraged, and Yosuke closed his eyes, trying to think. Wrapping his hand around the moon pendant, he suddenly remembered the day before he’d left the village, when he was talking to the priest. 

_ “You must go to the castle of the Dark King, and there you will face a series of trials. I cannot tell you what they are, but only that if you follow your heart, you will pass them.” _

_ Follow my heart, eh? What does that tell me? _

After a few minutes, he looked up; both Chie and Kanji were watching him, and he took a deep breath. 

“I think it’s time to go to the castle. No subterfuge, no sneaking around, no threats. We need to know what’s going on before we try anything.”

* * *

It turned out that they wouldn’t have been able to sneak around, anyway. No sooner had they stepped foot inside the castle gates - the gates themselves were rusted and overgrown, though the grounds just inside were immaculate, if foreboding and more than a little creepy - a figure appeared at the top of the stairs. The three travellers tensed, but as the person walked down - their steps perfect and elegant, and completely poised - there seemed to be no immediate danger.

At first glance, it wasn’t clear whether or not it was a woman or a man; Yosuke finally settled on female, although he had a brief thought that this was someone for whom it might not matter. They had blue hair and golden eyes, and were dressed in a suit so elegant that it was clear that they were either nobility, or a servant directly to the king. Before Yosuke, Chie, or Kanji could speak, the woman held her arms open, speaking in a low, even tone. 

“Welcome to the Castle of the King. We’ve been waiting for you, you know. I am His Majesty’s First Counselor, Naoto Shirogane, and I greet you all, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, and Kanji Tatsumi.” Naoto looked at each of them in turn, as she said their names; Chie was silent, but behind him, Yosuke heard Kanji swallow with an audible gulp. Before he could turn to see if the blonde was okay, however, Naoto was gesturing up the stairs.

“Please. I know you are here to see the King, but you have had a long journey; come inside and rest. The King never sees anyone before sunset, so you have time to bathe, and eat, and perhaps sleep. You are, after all, His Majesty’s honoured guests.”

The three travellers looked at one another - Yosuke noticed that Kanji seemed more than a little on edge - and although Chie looked reluctant, they all nodded at each other before turning to follow, with Yosuke in the lead. Naoto merely smiled - an odd, cool smile that didn’t reach her eyes - and led them up the grand stairs and into the castle.

Just inside, they were met by a beautiful woman with long, black hair, pale skin, and the same golden eyes as Naoto. She was dressed in a red gown; it was clearly suited for working and walking, but was so elegant that Yosuke bet that she, too, was either a noble or an upper servant - or, like Naoto, likely both. Naoto nodded to her, and then left down a hallway without another word.

“Greetings.” The black-haired woman smiled - yet again, an expression that did not reach her eyes - and gave a gracious bow. “Welcome to the Castle of the King. I am Yukiko Amagi, His Majesty’s Seneschal; we are  _ so _ glad to have you. Please, allow me to show you to your rooms.”

Yosuke turned to the others; Chie, this time, was the one seemingly awestruck. Yosuke shook his head; this could be dangerous, and for a moment, he worried that he’d doomed his new friends by bringing them with him. Still, his heart whispered to him that this was  _ right, _ this was how it should be, so he decided to trust it; turning back, he nodded to Yukiko. 

“Thank you. I hope it’s not too much trouble to ask to be roomed near one another.”

“Oh, no, of course not.” Yukiko giggled, although her gaze sharpened for a moment, and she looked from Yosuke to Kanji to Chie and then back again. “None of you want to be roomed…  _ together, _ do you?”

“No, of course not! I’m not with these guys! Er, not like that!” Chie answered before Yosuke could, and Yukiko simply gave a gracious smile. 

“Very well, then. If you’d please follow me?”

* * *

Yosuke found himself in the most comfortable room he’d ever _seen,_ much less even imagined being in. He’d honestly never realized that anything could  _ be _ this luxurious; from the plush double bed with velvet curtains and silk sheets, to the gilded furniture, to the sunken tub that could easily fit four or more people, the brunette found himself feeling completely awestruck.

He placed his pack on a chair, feeling almost guilty at the difference between the shabbiness of it - of  _ himself _ \- and the elegance of his surroundings. When he peeked into the bathroom, he saw that a hot bath - fragrant with oils - had already been drawn, and there were towels and a plush bathrobe sitting nearby on a chair, as if waiting for him. 

_ Well, at least I’ll meet my fate clean and not smelling like two days of outdoor travel. _ Shrugging, he peeled off his clothes, dropping them into a pile on the floor, and slipped into the bath - though he kept his pendant on. 

It felt so good, so relaxing, and he almost fell asleep, but the realisation that he’d probably just sleep normally - he’d never dreamed about the moon during the day before - made the idea unappealing, and he’d rather focus on thinking about the situation that they were in. 

Not that thinking did him much good, given how much he still didn’t know. It was clear that something was at work - Yukiko and Naoto seemed to be… under a spell, of some kind? If they were even real.  _ They could be monsters. Sometimes people say that the Night Court are all demons. I’ve never seen a demon, though, so I have no way of knowing. _

He stayed in the bath until he was at risk of becoming a prune; finally, he climbed out, drying off and wrapping himself in the bathrobe that was softer than anything he’d ever even  _ felt _ before, much less worn. Stepping out into the main room, he saw that there was food laid out on his table; there was also an outfit laid out on the bed. 

Yosuke turned his attention to the food, first; it looked and smelled amazing, but he thought about where he was, and suddenly didn’t feel so hungry. While he had a sneaking suspicion that they wouldn’t go so far as to bring them in and cater to them before poisoning them, he didn’t want to risk it; remembering the old priest’s words to ‘follow his heart’, he reached into his pack and brought out some of the fruit and dried meat they’d bought in the last village, eating it instead. 

_ Maybe if I rescue Gin and all goes well, I can get a meal like this before I go home. _ Granted, the idea of going home afterwards had lost a lot of its allure, but he refused to think about that.  _ It’s just because all of this is so amazing, and nothing more. _

Putting the thought resolutely out of his mind, he finished his apple and walked over to the bed to look at the outfit. It was stunning; he had the fleeting thought that  _ Kanji wouldn’t be able to say  _ anything _ about this looking like crap. _ The ivory silk shirt had full bishop sleeves and a lace-up v-necked front; there was a copper, raw-silk brocade vest with ivory embroidery to go over it, and matching ivory breeches with reddish-brown suede boots that just matched the vest. It took Yosuke some time to put everything on, and once he had, he felt woefully over-dressed. He couldn’t deny how comfortable the clothes were, however; somehow, they fit as if they’d been tailored for him, and when he looked in the mirror he couldn’t stop the fleeting wish that somehow, Gin could see him like this. 

There was a vanity off to one side with everything a pampered noble could wish for; creams and toilet waters and colognes and jewelry and various other items for making oneself up. Yosuke shook his head at most of it, not even having any idea of how to use it; he just found a comb and, after a moment’s thought, a clip. He’d noticed that his hair was getting a little long, so after brushing it out, he pulled half of it back into a small ponytail; this kept it out of his face, and made him look a little more like he belonged in this clothing. 

As he finished combing his hair, the clock struck the hour; he looked out the window to see the sun finally setting, and as it did, a knock came at his door. Heart in his throat - remembering what the First Counselor had said about the King not being available until after sunset - he answered; he was relieved to see that it was Chie, and behind her was Kanji.

Feeling relieved, he let them in; when he did, he saw that they’d dressed up, too. Chie was wearing a lovely green-kirtled dress, with long, puff-and-slashed sleeves; Kanji was dressed in a long-tailed purple-and-black suit, and he looked as awkward as Yosuke felt, although the outfit suited him. Chie seemed happy; she spun around in her dress before stopping to look at the brunette.

“Wow, Yosuke! You really clean up well. Aren’t these clothes fantastic? Isn’t this place amazing? I know he’s an evil king and all, but  _ man, _ you can’t fault the lodgings.”

Yosuke chuckled quietly. “It is nice, but we can’t forget why we’re here. Did either of you eat the food?” 

Chie and Kanji both looked at each other, guilty expressions crossing their faces; Yosuke frowned at this, but he quashed his apprehension and shook his head. “You both seem to be fine, so I’m sure it’s nothing. Now, I wonder what-”

Just then, there was another, lighter tap at the door; after everyone exchanged glances, Yosuke opened it to find Naoto waiting just outside. 

“If you please, honoured guests, it’s time for the nightly ball, and His Majesty would be very grateful if you would join us for it.”

_ I guess it’s time. _ Yosuke looked back at the others, who nodded; he took a deep breath and stepped into the hall, and everyone followed the Counselor down the stairs and into a grand ballroom. 

* * *

When they stepped inside, Chie gasped, and even Kanji looked stunned; Yosuke understood their feelings, because it was unlike anything he’d ever seen, even in books or paintings. The room was even more luxurious than he would have expected, from seeing his bedroom; the tapestries and chandeliers and windows and lamps and furniture were all so dazzling that for the first time in his life, Yosuke felt… small.

There was elegant music playing, and all around them people in lavish outfits - all masked - danced or talked or giggled and flirted. Finally, at the end of the hall, there was a throne on a dais, raised above the dancers; when Yosuke realised that there was a figure seated in it - and that the figure was that of the Dark King - he froze.

Before he could do or say anything, however, a woman appeared before him; startled, he stepped back, and she giggled. The first thing Yosuke noticed was - unsurprisingly - that her eyes were yellow; she had long red hair that fell across her shoulders in ringlets, and she was dressed in a diaphanous turquoise gown that shimmered and clung every time she moved. When he met her eyes, she giggled again.

“Well, hello! Welcome to the Night Court’s Masked Ball! My name is Rise Kujikawa, and I’m the Master of Revelries - but  _ you _ can call me Risette.” She said this last line straight to Yosuke, with a wink; he found himself flushing, but as he looked to the side he saw that she was now flanked by Yukiko, wearing a beautiful, red, petaled dress that looked like a camellia in bloom, and Naoto, wearing an elegant blue-and-grey suit with such long tails and wide legs that it could almost be mistaken for a gown.

“It’s been  _ so  _ long since we’ve had any visitors - we’d be remiss not to offer you every courtesy!” Rise smiled as Yukiko stepped forward, offering a hand to Chie, and Naoto did the same, offering her hand to Kanji; Yosuke was alarmed to see a happy, hazy look in each of his friends’ eyes as they smiled at their companions, taking their hands without even looking back at the brunette. As they were each led away to the dance floor, Yosuke’s stomach felt hot, and he could only pray that they would be alright.

When he looked back, he saw that Rise had stepped forward, and was looking up at him coquettishly; with a grin, she held out her hand. “How about we get to know each other better on the dance floor?”

Shaking his head, Yosuke stepped back. “No, thank you. I’d rather not, if it’s all the same.”

For a second, a look of anger flashed across the redhead’s face; it was gone almost as soon as it appeared, however, and she sighed. “Oh, you must have declined the delicious dinner we provided for you earlier - such a shame! I suppose that’s my lot. Still, as an honoured guest we would  _ hate _ to disappoint you, so I guess only the best will work for you, Mr. Hanamura!”

A gasp arose from the crowd as she said this, and she bowed, stepping backwards and to the side; as she did, Yosuke looked up to see that the Dark King had stood up from his throne. As he descended the stairs, the dancers pulled back to leave a walkway for him; his steps were graceful, and as he approached, Yosuke saw that he was, indeed, dressed all in black - a black velvet jacket, black silk shirt with frills at wrist and throat, black breeches, and black gloves and boots. The only things  _ not _ black were the silver crown upon his brow, just below his short, silver hair, and the silver mask that covered his upper face but stopped just above his mouth. Behind it shone entrancing golden eyes, and the smile he gave Yosuke sent chills up the brunette’s spine;  _ it knew too much. _

The King stopped in front of Yosuke; putting a hand to his chest, he bowed. “Welcome to our court, Yosuke Hanamura. We greet you, and hope that you will give us this dance.” 

He held out a hand, but for just a moment Yosuke found himself trembling; the echoing voice was  _ so _ familiar, but so different, at the same time. It filled his mind and he felt himself drifting, just a little; before he realized it, he’d put his hand in the King’s. When he did, the smile curved higher, and a graceful arm encircled the brunette’s waist as he was swept onto the floor. 

After a moment, the crowd began to dance again; everyone gave them deference, however, and Yosuke found himself gliding through the crowd, in the King's arms, without even having to worry about his steps. He’d never danced before, but somehow, it didn’t matter; he suspected that it was some magic or trick of the King’s, but it was the least of his worries.

_Prime_ amongst the chiefest of his worries were the little jolts that ran up his spine every time the King spoke, or squeezed his hand, or even  _ looked _ at him. There was something about the golden eyes that drew Yosuke in; the brunette found himself leaning in, and as he did, the smile on the King’s face only grew wider. 

“I’m so glad you came to me, Yosuke.” There was that  _ voice _ again, and Yosuke found himself as entranced by it as he was by the King’s eyes. “I’ve been watching you for so long; I was beginning to be afraid you’d never come, you know. And now that you’re here-”

He paused, spinning Yosuke around; when he brought the brunette back into his arms, Yosuke found himself being held even closer, and somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to pull away, or even  _ look _ away. With another smile, the King shifted their hands so that their fingers were interlaced; with the other hand, he reached up to brush his fingertips across Yosuke’s cheek. 

“Now that you’re here, I find myself not wanting to let you go. Stay with me, Yosuke. I can - I  _ will _ give you everything. I’ll cure your brother, I’ll make your family rich, I’ll grant every wish you have, just as long as give yourself to me, become my consort.”

As he said these things, his voice dropped lower and lower; his heart pounding, Yosuke found himself leaning in, staring at the King’s lips even as something inside his heart screamed at him to stop.  _ No, this isn’t what you want! This isn’t  _ who _ you want! Think of Gin! _

For a second, it was enough. Yosuke blinked, mumbling, “Gin-”; the King paused, looking startled, but then a smile - more cruel than alluring - curved his mouth. 

“Gin?  _ Oh, _ I  _ see. _ Oh, Yosuke, I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out yet.” Reaching up, he pulled off his mask; he laughed quietly as the brunette froze, his face twisted in horror as he stared at the features he’d grown to know so well - grown to  _ love. _ It was Gin - down to every last detail, barring the golden eyes. Yosuke's brain screamed  _ No! _ even as the King leaned over; putting his lips to the brunette’s ear, he murmured. 

“Poor Yosuke. I see he didn’t tell you everything, now, did he?”

The whisper - in Gin’s voice, only twisted and echoing - was the final straw, finally enough to snap Yosuke out of his enraptured stupor. Turning, the brunette ran away as fast as he could; the dancers parted for him, and he dashed through the nearest door he could find, running through dark corridor after corridor, until he was short of breath. He’d just turned the corner into a hallway as dark as the night outside when he skidded to a stop; he’d reached a dead end with only a mirror at the end, and could go no further.

Had he thought about it logically, there should have been no way for him to see the mirror; there was no light, and even when he turned around to see if anyone was pursuing him, the entrance to the hallway had been swallowed by darkness. It was just Yosuke and the mirror; and somehow, the mirror was bright enough without being lit that he could see his reflection perfectly. 

But he _didn’t_ think about it logically; he was still so distraught from seeing the King’s face that he couldn’t think about anything other than Gin, and the moon, and the King, and how he had no idea what was right or wrong, and how much everything  _ hurt. _ He felt confused, and betrayed, and he put his hands on the mirror, bowing his head as he tried not to cry. 

“Oh, come on. Are you really  _ that _ pathetic?”

Yosuke’s head snapped up when he heard his own voice, echoing from the mirror; his reflection was leaning against the mirror, just as he was, but its eyes were gold and the smirk on his face was far,  _ far _ from what Yosuke knew he was feeling at that moment. With fear in his heart, he stepped backwards; the reflection straightened up, crossing its arms, and laughed.

“Oh, man. Look at you. You came all this way to go on some grand adventure, and here you are terrified the moment you get to anything even remotely different from what you’d expected. Brave hero? My ass! Here to save your precious little brother? Don’t make me laugh!” 

Wincing, Yosuke remembered his thoughts on the first day he’d set out - how excited he’d been, despite the danger Ted was in - and he felt sick, sick and weak. Before he could even think to respond, the tirade continued.

“You came all the way out here, leading your friends into danger - you were so caught up in luxury that you didn’t even think to warn them against eating the food, did you? You watched them be led away with only the barest thought to their safety, and the minute you were faced by the villainous ‘Dark King’-” here, the reflection made quotes with its fingers “-you practically threw yourself at him. You were going to  _ kiss  _ him! You wanted it - you  _ know _ you wanted it - so why don’t you just go back and give in? It’s the best thing you’re going to get. You think you’re in love with Gin? Hah, don’t make me  _ laugh. _ He betrayed you, he’s been using you all along, and you didn’t even hesitate to fall straight into the arms of another man.”

Trembling, Yosuke felt like he was going to be sick, but something in his heart pushed him to straighten his shoulders. “Stop it! I don’t care about what you say, I’m here for Ted!”

“Ted? Please. Even if you  _ do _ want him to survive, it’s only because you’re desperate for him to take over your father’s business. Besides, how long have you been gone? He could be dead by now! Face it, you know that this is all that’s left for you - and you know you want it, so just give in.”

The idea of Ted, lying dead and still on his bed in the room that they’d shared, tore at the brunette’s heart. At the same time, though, it gave him the strength to look up, clenching his fists; stepping back, he screamed,  _ "Shut up! I don’t believe you!" _ as he kicked at the mirror, shattering it into pieces. 

He stepped back, panting; before he could feel any victory, however, he realized that his reflection hadn’t actually disappeared. In fact, it was laughing; the sound sent a chill down Yosuke’s spine as he stepped backwards.

When he did, the reflection smirked at him, stepping out of the empty frame. 

“Why, thank you. I’ve wanted to be free for  _ so _ many years. You make me sick, you know - and now, it’s your turn to sleep.” 

Before the brunette could turn and run, the reflection reached out; as it closed its hand around his pendant, Yosuke found himself growing faint, and everything faded as he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 (final) of Once Upon A Time (Rescuing the Moon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this; I know it really could have stood to be a lot longer, but I like it for what it is. It's sappy, of course, and fluffy, and everything else that I'd hope you'd expect from my stories; thank you for sticking with me, and I hope you've enjoyed it.

When Yosuke came to, he was in the white void again, and Gin was standing in front of him, looking distraught. Yosuke’s first reaction was to pull back, horror in his eyes; when he did, the silver-haired young man - who’d been reaching out a hand to touch the brunette’s shoulder - pulled back, as well.

“Yosuke… Yosuke, what’s wrong?”

“You tell me.” When he realised that he was shaking, Yosuke dropped to the ground, wrapping his arms around himself. “I just came face-to-face with the Dark King, and he _looked like you._ And then I faced my own reflection, and when I smashed the mirror, it _walked out,_ and somehow sent me here! What’s going on, Gin?”

“Oh, Yosuke…” There was agony in Gin’s voice as he dropped to his knees; his eyes were full of pain, and he looked down at his hands. “Yosuke, I’m- I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. Everything was my fault.” He put his hands over his face; for a second, there was silence between the two, and Yosuke - still shaking - eased himself into a seated position, then wrapped his arms around his knees.

After a moment, Gin sat, as well; looking up, Yosuke was stricken by just how hurt he looked. Finally, the silver-haired young man spoke.

“I told you that I was cursed when I was born, right? The curse was placed on me by a priest - a wizened old man with a long nose, and-”

At this, Yosuke gasped. “Wait, _what?_ That’s… the priest that sent me on this journey!”

Gin’s gaze caught his for just a moment, before flickering back to his hands; sighing, he shook his head. “My parents were told that I was a moon child, and as such, I would only ever be allowed to see the moonlight, for ‘the moon always seeks the sun’. _If,_ somehow, I could manage to see the sun with my own eyes - just once - and feel it on my face, then the curse would be broken, but until then I was doomed to live in everlasting night.”

Yosuke still wasn’t sure if he could _believe_ Gin’s story, but the ache in his voice was, for the moment, enough to calm the brunette; he was no longer trembling, and he merely sat, quietly waiting for the other young man to continue.

“We tried everything. I was brought out, during the day, to sleep in the sun; I took every medicine and potion known to mankind to keep me awake, but none of it worked. The moment the sun reached the horizon each morning, I fell asleep; I slept like the dead until it had set, every day. I was so angry, so _frustrated;_ even as I grew to a man - even as the time came for me to take my father’s throne - the court began to rearrange itself around my schedule, and I found myself thinking that it _just wasn’t fair._ I-” Here, his voice wavered, and he took a deep breath. “I wished one night that the moon would just disappear; as I made that wish I was staring into a mirror, and my reflection began to laugh.”

Feeling goosebumps, Yosuke rubbed his arms. “Let me guess, it had yellow eyes?”

Gin nodded, looking up at him again, this time for a little longer. “Yes. I faced it, as you just did, only…” Taking another breath, he balled his hands on his knees. “Only, _I_ was foolish enough to release it myself, as it promised me my wish would come true.”

 _Oh._ Suddenly, Yosuke realised why Gin was so torn, and why he’d been so reluctant to talk about the Dark King.

“I swear, Yosuke, I didn’t realise what would really happen! I’d never believed the stories, that _I_ was linked to the moon, or that our family ruled it. It had never, ever mattered before! None of my ancestors had ever faced such a curse. They lived and died, and the moon waxed and waned, and there was never a noticeable link!” Sobbing, he buried his face in his hands, and Yosuke sat there, silent, not sure what to do or even what to say.

Finally, Gin looked up; his eyes were red, and there were tears on his cheeks. “I’m _so_ sorry, Yosuke.” He bowed his head. “I never, _ever_ meant to mislead you. I only remembered this a few nights ago - something struck me, when you mentioned that the moon was gone, but I didn’t know _why_ \- and I didn’t know how to tell you, because I was terrified of what you would think of me. Especially…” His voice trailed off, and he had to take another deep breath. “Especially… as I got to know you. You mean so much to me - not just because you’re _here,_ or because you’re the first person I’ve seen in an eternity, but also because you’re… because I…”

He seemed to be unable to finish the sentence, but the implications were clear to Yosuke, who found his heart in his throat as he watched the silver-haired young man sit, head bowed, tears dripping onto his balled fists. A voice echoed through his head, at that moment.

_...if you follow your heart, you will pass the trials…_

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. _Follow my heart. What does my heart say? Do I trust Gin? Do I believe him?_

He remembered the gentle look on Gin’s face each time Yosuke returned; he remembered the sound of laughter as they talked, the feeling of peace and contentment, the concern on the silver-haired young man’s face when he begged Yosuke to keep himself safe. He thought about the Dark King - Gin’s reflection - and his cruel smile and arrogant eyes, and he exhaled.

Opening his own eyes, he looked at Gin. “Was the curse your fault?”

Gin didn’t seem to expect this question; he blinked, and looked thoughtful, and shook his head. “No. Obviously, I don’t have all my memories from that time, but… I do remember being _so_ resentful, and I remember thinking how _unfair_ it was, so I’m certain, no. And I don’t remember it being my family’s fault, either. I was only told that it was my ‘fate’.

 _Fate._ Remembering the sharp-nosed priest who’d said that same word to _him,_ Yosuke exhaled again, rubbing his forehead. “No, I don’t blame you. I did feel betrayed - I won't lie - and that’s partly why I ran away from the Dark King, but you know… that same priest sent me here, saying this was _my_ fate.”

“I’m so sorry, Yosuke.” Gin ducked his head again. “Both that I lied to you - or at least didn’t tell you enough - and that I got you mixed up in this.”

Yosuke gave a small smile. “Gin. Look at me. Don’t be sorry, okay? I believe you. I wish you’d told me, but I understand. And…” It was the brunette’s turn to take a deep breath. “And maybe I’m _happy_ that you’re my fate.” Gin’s eyes widened at this, but before he could say anything, Yosuke quickly continued. “I feel like he manipulated us both, however glad I may be, though, and he’s still at fault. So many people have suffered.” He thought, briefly, about Ted, about Chie’s village, and shook his head.

Nodding, Gin made a move as if to place a hand on Yosuke’s arm; he paused, however, and then folded his arms inside his sleeves. “We’ll deal with that, if we can, after we face the King. To do that, however, we have to free you.” He lapsed into thought.

At his words, Yosuke’s face fell and all of his doubts and self-recrimination came crashing back over him, a wave of anxiety and fear. “I don’t…” He put his hands over his face. “I don’t know _how_ … I can’t, Gin. I shouldn’t even _be_ here, I’m just a selfish fool playing at being a hero.”

His shoulders shook, and Gin, looking alarmed, put an arm around him. “Yosuke, don’t _say_ that. It’s not true! You _should_ be here! You’re not selfish - you’re _never_ selfish.”

The brunette looked up at Gin, although he felt so guilty that he almost couldn’t meet his eyes; with a cracked voice, he told the silver-haired young man everything that his reflection had said. Gin’s arm tightened around his shoulders.

“You’re doing so many good things for so many people… there’s no crime in doing something for someone that you _also_ want! Besides, you deserve to be happy, too - and you’ve gone through so much; to hell with being a coward! You could have turned around at any point, and you didn’t. I think that’s so, _so_ brave.” Pausing, he bit his lip. “As for the rest of it… Do you… _want_ to be with him? The Dark King, I mean. I don’t want to ask you to do something that’s going to make you unhappy, and-”

“No!” Yosuke’s head snapped up again, and this time he had no issues meeting Gin’s eyes; he was too frantic to stem the misunderstanding before it got too out of hand. “I already told you that I’m glad _you’re_ my fate.” He flushed. “Didn’t you understand what I meant when I said I didn’t want to be with him because I could only think of you? He was attractive, yes… but he wasn’t _you._ That… _that_ was the last part of why I ran away from him.”

He was blushing, and his words called an answering flush to Gin’s cheeks; they looked at each other for a moment, sitting so close - the silver-haired young man’s arm still around the brunette’s shoulders - and they were just leaning in towards one another when a flash of light startled them apart.

Blinking, Yosuke looked down; his pendant was glowing through his shirt so brightly that he could feel the heat against his skin. He brought it out, hanging from its chain; after a moment’s thought, he decided that it was worth seeing if his earlier fears about taking it off were right, so he lifted it over his head.

Both he and Gin held their breath for a moment, hoping; when nothing happened, however, they both exhaled, and Yosuke looked more closely at it. Frowning, he realised that it was showing the King again; this time, however, it was also showing _his_ reflection. He was walking through the ballroom as the dancers parted for him; he paid them no mind, his attention fixed completely on the King sitting in the throne ahead of him. There was a smirk on the King’s face, and an answering smile on his own; the sight just made Yosuke _angry,_ and he couldn’t help clenching his fists.

“That asshole! He’s not me! I don’t want him acting like he is, either!”

When his reflection stepped onto the dais and the King reached out his hands towards him in a gesture of greeting - and _possession_ \- that made Yosuke’s stomach clench, the brunette raised his hand as if to throw the pendant, only stopping himself at the last minute. At this, however, Gin blinked, widening his eyes.

“Yosuke. I think you might be onto something with that. You said your reflection wrapped his hand around the pendant before he sent you here?” When the brunette nodded, Gin leaned over to look more closely at the scene in the pendant; an expression oddly akin to jealousy flashed across his face before he shook his head. “Given that it’s been your guide to and from this place, I will almost bet that it’s what’s keeping you here now. I think you should destroy it, if you can.”

Panicking, Yosuke wrapped his hand around the pendant, pulling it close to his chest. “I can’t!” He took a breath, willing his voice not to crack. “I can’t break it, it’s my only tie to you!”

Gin looked startled, but then smiled softly and shook his head. “That has _never_ been our only tie, Yosuke. Please, just trust me. I swear to you that we’ll see each other elsewhere, not just in this in-between space.” The look on his face was so gentle and _loving_ that Yosuke could barely breathe; amber eyes searched silver before the brunette finally took a long, deep breath.

“Okay.” He exhaled, trying to gather his thoughts. “Okay, then. If you believe that, then I believe _you._ I’ll… see what I can do.”

Taking another deep breath, he took the pendant, slamming it onto the ground; it ricocheted backwards, and he had to scramble to catch it. Trying again, he put everything he had into it; for a second, he heard the sound of cracking, and suddenly everything went black. He found himself floating in darkness; he was alone except for a single figure facing him - his reflection. The look on its face was one of annoyance; the fact that it didn’t seem to be taking Yosuke seriously pissed the brunette off, and he clenched his fists again.

“You! You’ve got no right to walk around, wearing my face. I’m sick of you!”

His reflection sneered. “Boo-hoo, nobody cares. Shut up, you pathetic loser. Go back to your precious moon prince and leave the real world to us adults, okay?”

Yosuke felt himself being tugged elsewhere, but instead of letting his reflection’s taunts get to him, he just fought back, doing his best to anchor himself in one spot as he scowled at the other him.

“Shut the hell up! You don’t know anything, I don’t even care if you _are_ my reflection, you don’t know _me_ \- I’m here to save Gin, I’m here to save my brother, I’m here to save my village, and I’m here to save my friends!” He thought about Chie, about her earnest desire to help her townsfolk, and shook his head. “I’m here to help everybody who’s been suffering through this stupid, stupid curse, and I don’t give a shit about you or your Dark King, I’m going to break it!”

The reflection looked startled at this, and Yosuke was gratified to see the annoyed expression shift to one of anger; the tugging sensation grew stronger, and Yosuke just grit his teeth, digging in his metaphorical heels. “And you know what, I don’t give a shit if it _is_ selfish to want to be happy, especially if I make other people happy when I do it. Maybe I _don’t_ know what I want to do yet, but-” latching onto the phrase Kanji had used, the first day they had met, he found himself squaring his shoulders defiantly “-I want to find a place where I can do the things I want to do without somebody else telling me it’s a waste of time!”

“Shut up!” His reflection snarled at him, and Yosuke smirked, which just pissed it off even further. “Stop trying to be all high-and-mighty. Just go ahead and admit that you just want to get back to run back to Him!”

“I will _never_ admit that, because it’s not true! Your precious Dark King is just a reflection - a shadow - of the real thing; why would I want such a petty, cruel piece of work when Gin is so kind, so gentle, so _perfect_ \- and **_don’t even start._** " His reflection had opened its mouth to say something cutting, but the fierce look Yosuke gave it was enough to cut it short. “I know that he didn’t tell me everything, I know _why,_ and even if he’s not perfect overall, he’s perfect for _me,_ and I love him!”

At these last words his reflection jerked backwards, as if it had been shocked; writhing, it fixed its golden eyes - burning with hatred - on Yosuke.

 _"Damn you!”_ It screamed, but before the words were even fully out, it vanished; Yosuke felt a strange twisting and pulling, and suddenly, the darkness lightened. As he came to, he realised that he was kneeling on a set of steps; looking up, he saw the Dark King leaning towards him. When their eyes met, a slow smile spread across the King's face.

“Well, hello there. I _knew_ you missed me.”

He reached for Yosuke, who jerked backwards; before the Dark King could touch him, there was a flash of light and Gin appeared between the two, floating a few inches above the steps. It was only an image, but Yosuke’s heart lept; the Dark King, however, recoiled, his grimace visible even behind his mask.

“You! What are _you_ doing here?”

“You. Will. Not. Touch. Him.” Gin’s voice was silvery and cold; even though Yosuke knew exactly where the anger was coming from, it still made him shiver. The image flickered, ever so slightly; it was clear that it was taking great willpower for the silver-haired prince to project himself into the mortal plane. Still, it showed no signs of fading as Gin drew himself up, looking down at the Dark King. “I deny you. I deny you and all that you have done to me; this was _never_ my intention, and you knew it.”

The Dark King laughed at this. “So what? I gave you exactly what you asked for.”

“That you did.” Gin’s voice was still cold, so cold, and Yosuke just stood back, watching the two. Gin looked like a statue made of finest silver, he stood so still; his arms were crossed inside his sleeves, and his eyes narrowed as he continued. “But as you took liberties in locking me away and stealing my throne, I have full authority to take _back_ what is mine. I deny you, and I will no longer let you contain me!”

If Yosuke had not seen the Dark King gripping the arms of his throne, knuckles white against the dark wood, he would have thought the tyrant unmoved. However, it was clear that his mocking expression was a front; Gin had done the unexpected, and the reflection was losing ground. Sneering, he leaned back on the throne, crossing a leg over one knee as he laughed.

“Please. You’re as weak and spoiled now as you were then. You can’t expect me to believe that you want to come _back_ here, bound to this curse.” He sneered. “You’d be begging me to return within the day.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong.” The tone was different this time, and Yosuke could see the Dark King tense. For the first time, Gin looked away from his doppleganger, meeting Yosuke’s gaze; a gentle look flashed through his eyes as he smiled, and Yosuke answered it with a smile of his own. Turning, Gin looked back at the Dark King.

“I don’t care about the curse any more. If it’s truly my lot in life to always seek the sun, then so be it; I have my _own_ sun, here beside me, and he brings more light to my life than I’ve ever known before. He’s all I’ve ever wanted, and I could not ask for anything more. I love him, and you will not touch him again.”

As he spoke, his voice echoed through the ballroom. The words hung in the air like a silvery spell, and suddenly there was a silent, bright explosion; for a moment, everything was white, so white that Yosuke was blinded.

* * *

When he could finally see again, Yosuke found himself sitting on the grass in a beautiful courtyard; the sun was high in the sky, and although the grounds - covered in elegant flowers and ornate trees - were much brighter, much friendlier than they’d seen when they approached the day before, it was still clearly the same castle. The atmosphere was so wholly different, however, that Yosuke might have been forgiven had he wondered, for a time, if it really _was_ the same place, or if he was dreaming. Moving to shade his forehead with a hand, he suddenly realised that he wasn’t alone - Gin lay on the grass, stretched out, sleeping peacefully with his head in the brunette’s lap.

Just the sight of the silver-haired young man was enough to make Yosuke’s heart swell with joy. Gin's weight against his legs was solid and real; there was a gentle smile curving his lips, and he looked comfortable and happy. Softly stroking Gin's hair - the white ribbon had been lost at some point, and the long, silver locks flowed across his shoulders and into Yosuke’s lap, like the finest spun moonlight - Yosuke sighed; he reached up to wipe his eyes, and his hand came away wet with silent tears. They were tears of joy, however, and not sorrow; _Gin was alive,_ Gin was here with him, and Gin _loved_ him, as much as Yosuke loved Gin.

Looking up, he realised that it couldn’t have been too late; it was certainly before lunch, and remembering what the silver-haired young man had said, he settled down to wait for sunset, for Gin to awaken. It would take some getting used to, the curse - but Yosuke was more than willing to belong to the night if it also meant he could belong to Gin.

_Maybe someone will come along later and help me get him to a bed, but for now… for now I’m happy just being here together._

However, the day _was_ bright, and Gin was so very, very pale; Yosuke didn’t want the sun to burn him, so he carefully unbuttoned his vest. He’d just started to take it off, planning to use it to somehow provide shade for the prince ( _king?_ ) when Gin stirred in his lap. Slowly, the silver-haired young man yawned; stretching, he rubbed his eyes and sat up, and Yosuke froze.

_What - how? How is this possible? Is the curse broken?_

At the same moment he thought this, Gin also froze; his eyes darted around the garden, and he whirled around to see Yosuke, sitting beside him. His expression was one of bewilderment and disbelief; reaching up, he touched his own face, giving a short, sharp laugh.

“I- I’m _alive?_ I’m free? I’m _free,_ Yosuke!” He threw himself at the brunette, who caught him, hugging him tightly; Gin was still laughing, and tears were streaming down his face. “Is this real? Can I believe it? Is this _really_ daytime?”

“It is.” Yosuke was crying again, too, and they held each other tightly. “I don’t know how, but it’s daytime, and unless we’re both dreaming, you’re alive and awake and free, and oh, _Gin_ …”

Gin had just pulled back, a shining look in his eyes, when a voice echoed around them; they both recognized it, and for a second, they both tensed. The words, however, were not ones they’d expected to hear.

“Congratulations on breaking both curses. Seek me if you will, but know that sometimes fate needs a helping hand; keep that in mind when deciding whether to pursue revenge, or to seek happiness from hence forward.”

Yosuke’s eyes narrowed. “That old man…” He sighed, and shook his head, and Gin laughed quietly.

“Leave him, for now. There’s too much else for us to focus on; we can talk about him later.” Kneeling on the grass beside Yosuke, he took both of the brunette’s hands in his own. “I remember, Yosuke! I remember now. My name is Souji!”

A smile broke across the brunette’s face, and he squeezed Souji’s hands in his own. “Then you remember everything?”

“Almost everything, yes; I’m sure anything else I’m forgetting will come back in time.” He returned the squeeze, but then his face grew serious. “Yosuke. You saved me. You freed me, you gave me back my life, my sense of self.” Raising the brunette’s hands, he kissed the tips of his fingers, gently, and Yosuke felt his cheeks flare as Souji’s voice - soft and gentle - continued. “I love you, Yosuke Hanamura. You’re my light and my sun and without you my days would be dark and meaningless. Will you marry me, and be my consort?”

“Yes.” It was one word, one simple word, but it was spoken - through tears - with such feeling that Souji merely smiled, reaching out to draw Yosuke into his arms; they looked at one another for a moment, eyes shining with happiness, and Souji leaned over to kiss the brunette.

It was like everything and nothing Yosuke had ever dreamed of. Souji’s lips were soft and warm, and the brunette realised at that moment that it didn’t matter what he did in his life as long as he was allowed to live it at Souji’s side, helping his beloved - his consort, his _fate_ \- with whatever the King might need. Reaching up, he tangled his fingers in the long, silver strands that surrounded them; Souji made a small noise of happiness, tightening his embrace, and Yosuke finally pulled back, ghosting a sigh of contentment as he tried to catch his breath.

“I only have one request.” Reaching up, he put his hand on Souji’s cheek; when he rubbed his thumb along the silver-haired young man’s jaw, Souji smiled, putting his hand over the brunette’s.

“Ask away, my love.”

“I have to go back and see my family. I need to know that Ted’s okay.” His stomach tightened for a moment; after all, he’d only been told that his brother needed a plant that grew in moonlight, not that it would be easy to find. Souji, as if sensing his turmoil, nodded, reaching out to pull Yosuke closer.

“Absolutely. It may take some time today to get everything settled, but I believe we have a carriage, and if there are still horses in the stable, we’ll set out first thing in the morning. Is that enough?”

“Yes, of course.” Yosuke sighed a little, feeling relieved; a carriage would cut travel time down by several days, at least. “That’s perfect. In fact-”

He was interrupted by a commotion at the edge of the garden; they both turned to see a group of people running towards them. Yosuke was relieved to see Chie and Kanji, but when he saw that the others were the Dark King's advisors, he tensed, pushing Souji behind him as he scrambled to his feet.

“Stay back, Souji, I don’t know-”

“It’s okay, Yosuke.” There was a note of laughter in Souji’s voice, and he stood as well; the group surrounded them, and the brunette was surprised to see no sign of golden eyes, anywhere. Chie grabbed his arm, her eyes shining; Kanji came up beside him, and slapped him on the shoulder with a grin.

“You did it, Yosuke!” Chie was almost glowing.

 _"Souji_ did it,” he said, smiling a little. Before he could say anything else, however, Yukiko, Naoto, and Rise dropped to their knees, surrounding the king.

“My lord!” Naoto’s voice - still low, but no longer cold and echoing - was choked. “My lord, please forgive us! We were enthralled, under his spell, and none of us knew ourselves until the curse was broken.”

Frowning, Souji shook his head. “My friends, please. You have no need to beg my forgiveness; this whole doing was my fault, and I am wholly to blame for what you’ve been through. No words exist that can express my regret, but seeing you here now makes me so, so happy. Please, Naoto. Yukiko. Rise. Stand, and greet me as a friend, if _you_ can forgive _me."_

“Stupid! We missed you so much!” Standing up, Rise threw herself at Souji, and for a moment Yosuke almost felt jealous, until he saw the friendly look on his fiancee’s face when he hugged the redhead. The others stood, as well, and Souji turned the same friendly smile on them.

“I know, Rise. And I missed you all, too.” He hugged them each, and then turned to Yosuke. “I don’t know if you remember Yosuke, but he’s the one who rescued me.” A note of pride crept into his voice. “I love him, and he’s promised to marry me, and be my consort.”

At this, Naoto knelt. “Then let us bid you welcome as well, my lord.”

Yukiko followed suit, with a deep curtsy and a quick smile at Chie; Rise, however, clasped her hands behind her back, leaning forward to look up into Yosuke’s face.

“Hmph! You seem handsome enough, and we certainly owe you for saving us all. But! You’d better treat Souji right, or we won’t forgive you!”

Yosuke blinked a little, and Souji smiled, putting an arm around his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Rise. He already makes me happier than I’ve ever been before.”

At these words, Yosuke flushed, resting his head against Souji’s shoulder. As he did, he realised that Kanji had moved over to stand behind Naoto and Rise; Chie was next to Yukiko, and the girls had arms around each other’s waists. He smiled, remembering the feeling he’d had the night before that _this was right;_ it seemed that his heart had been correct, then, and that more curses had been broken the night before than just Souji’s.

The silver-haired young man saw the same thing; he smiled, looking down at Yosuke, and then nodded to the group. “These three were my best - my _only_ \- friends as I was growing up. Each had been chosen at an early age to be my advisors; it was thought that if we grew up together, we would work better together as we grew older, and would be better able to care for the kingdom. Naoto is my First Counselor, advising me on political, military, and diplomatic matters; Yukiko is my Seneschal, overseeing the health of the estate, as well as that of the kingdom. Rise is the Master of Ceremonies, and it is her job to help me keep my subjects happy, and to notice when things are growing hard or troublesome so that we may do what we can to alleviate their woes.”

The girls bowed again; Yosuke returned the gesture, feeling more than a little out of his depth, though determined to someday catch up so that he, too, could be of help. As if reading his mind, Souji smiled.

“Naoto sees to the mind of the country, Yukiko to its body, and Rise to its heart; to be honest, Yosuke, sometimes I believe that they could run this kingdom without me.”

Rise giggled at this, but Yukiko looked aghast. “That’s not true, Souji! We bring you the problems, but _you_ give us the solutions!”

Naoto, meanwhile, merely gave the king a _look._ “Don’t try to put your job on _us,_ Souji, so that you can just run away with your consort.”

Souji laughed at this, and the silvery sound set Yosuke’s heart soaring even as everyone else joined in. “Oh, I missed you all so much. I’m so sorry for everything you’ve been through, but I’m glad we’re all back to ourselves again.”

As everyone stood around, talking, Souji took the opportunity to pull Yosuke close. “And don’t _you_ start feeling awkward, either. I saw your face.” Speaking quietly, he smiled, nuzzling Yosuke’s hair as the brunette flushed. “Naoto, Yukiko, and Rise are all very good at what they do, but you - _you_ are the one who takes care of _my_ mind, _my_ heart, and-” pausing, he looked around, before putting his mouth to Yosuke’s ear. “- _my_ body. And I promise to be the one to always see to yours, as well.”

The brunette turned red at this, but he had no wish to deny it. "Only my body?" His voice was light, but the expression it called to Souji's face was solemn and reverent.

"Mind and body, heart and soul; all of it, Yosuke. I swear it." He leaned in to kiss the brunette; after a few moments they heard snickers from the others, and Yosuke turned to hide his face against Souji's chest. The young king smiled, tightening his arms around the brunette’s shoulders.

* * *

That afternoon, bells rang out through the town, proclaiming the return of the True King; as the miasma was gone from the castle, so was the disrepair gone from the town, and it already looked alive again - a far cry from what it had been when Yosuke and his friends had first entered. Souji addressed the townsfolk, assuring them that the Dark King had been vanquished, that the moon had been returned to its rightful place in the heavens, and that he would be marrying the hero who had accomplished the impossible and broken the curse.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in council, the entire group together; they began the arduous process of making plans to repair what ill had been done to the kingdom - both to its economy and to its people. Once they’d done what they could, Souji sat down to talk to Chie and Kanji; he was glad to meet Yosuke’s travelling companions, and by the time they broke for dinner, he’d asked Kanji to remain as the court's Artist in Residence, and Chie as Captain of the Guard, as the town’s defenses were sorely lacking.

Chie had looked at Yukiko, and Kanji at Naoto and Rise; they’d both blushed and nodded, and that was that. Yosuke was glad; he’d grown fond of his companions in their days of travel, and was glad that he would be amongst friends at the castle.

* * *

After a dinner that surpassed all of Yosuke’s hopes and dreams - Naoto mumbled that it was nothing compared to what they’d once had, but he assured her that no, it was _perfect_ \- Souji took the brunette on a tour of the castle; they ended up in a grand bedroom that took Yosuke’s breath away. If he’d been impressed by his guest room, or the ballroom, their elegance paled compared to this. A decanter of wine sat on a table by the open balcony door; Souji poured two glasses as he smiled, watching Yosuke explore the room.

Walking over, he handed one to the brunette. “To us.” He clinked their glasses together, and Yosuke returned his smile.

“To _fate."_

After drinking, Souji set his glass aside and reached out to pull Yosuke into his arms; the brunette put his glass down as well, and sighed happily, resting his head against Souji’s shoulder. “You’re a lot different out here, you know. So much more confident.”

“Is that alright?” There was an anxious note in the king’s voice, and Yosuke looked up.

“Of course it is. That doesn’t mean _you’ve_ changed. You still feel the same, just more… _you.”_ Smiling, he leaned up for a kiss; Souji returned it happily, stroking the brunette’s neck with his long, elegant fingers.

Eventually, Yosuke pulled away with a sigh of happiness. “I want to watch the moon rise with you. I’m… I know it’s nothing new for you, but it’s important to me.”

“I understand.” Souji smiled, leaning over to put his forehead against Yosuke’s; his hair fell around them, as if curtaining them from the world, and he kissed the brunette again. “I look forward to it. There’s several hours until moonrise, however.” His tone had lowered, and at the look in his eyes, Yosuke felt his pulse quicken. “I want to spend that time getting to know _you_ better.”

* * *

Hours later, they sat together on the balcony; they’d had a bath, and Souji had changed into a shirt and pants that were most decidedly _not_ silver or white. Yosuke leaned back on a wide divan, resting against a pile of pillows; Souji lay back in his lap, his arms draped over the brunette’s knees, and Yosuke had a comb in his hand as he brushed and braided his consort’s long, silver hair. Every so often, Souji would press a kiss to the inside of Yosuke’s knee, or hand as he could catch it; the brunette would smile, and lean over and kiss the top of Souji’s head, or the silver-haired young man would turn, and surprise Yosuke with a kiss.

They didn’t have long to wait; the view from the balcony was such that they could even see the sea in the far distance. The night was already lighter than any Yosuke had ever seen before; as the horizon slowly brightened, Yosuke’s hand slowed, and eventually he stopped as the first sliver of moon came into view. He found himself enraptured as he watched it rise; it was round and full, and once it was completely above the treeline, the brunette took a shaky breath.

“It’s… _beautiful.”_

“It is.” Souji’s voice was quiet; when Yosuke looked down, eyes still wide, he realised that Souji wasn’t watching the moon, he was watching _Yosuke,_ and this made the brunette turn and bury his face in the cushions.

The silver-haired young man chuckled quietly; grabbing the arm of the divan, he pulled himself up next to his consort. Coaxing the brunette out of his hiding place, Souji wrapped his arms around his waist, whispering, “I love you, Yosuke,” before pulling him into a deep, sweet kiss.

That night, Yosuke had no need to dream of the moon.

* * *

Less than a week later, they were back at Yosuke’s village; Kanji had declined to return, instead staying behind to help Naoto, but Chie had gone with them - if only to see her village once more, and assure herself that they would be able to start slowly reclaiming their heritage. She’d bid Yukiko a tearful farewell, swearing to return as soon as she could, and Yosuke and Souji watched this with a smile, holding onto each other’s hands.

Ted was the first one to greet the royal carriage, and Yosuke was overjoyed to see his younger brother looking happy and healthier than he’d ever been. The priest was nowhere to be found; Yosuke’s parents told them that they’d woken on the morning that the curse was broken to find a plant and a potion on their doorstep, with a note. They’d never seen the priest again, but it was a small price to pay now that their son was cured and they could hunt and farm and travel again.

Yosuke’s parents decided to stay behind in the village; now that it was no longer too dangerous to travel so far, they’d be able to visit the city any time they wanted. They promised, of course, to come for the wedding; gifts were exchanged and promised, and after staying the night, Yosuke and Souji began the return trip to the city.

They wanted to have the wedding immediately, but Rise would not hear of such a thing; there were a few times over the following months that Souji and Yosuke muttered the word ‘elope,’ but it was a hollow threat. They both knew, too well, that the kingdom _needed_ such an event, a happy spectacle, to convince them that things were truly on the mend. Even if that meant that on the day of the wedding, Chie and Yukiko stood on one side of the royal couple, already wearing matching rings and outfits, and Naoto, Kanji, and Rise stood to the other, _also_ wearing matching rings, though they’d eschewed the matching outfits.

Yosuke, meanwhile, had grown more comfortable in his new surroundings over the months; as he stood next to Souji, dressed in gold, ivory, and saffron, he was a thousand times more at ease than he had been that first night, fumbling with his outfit as he stared into an unfamiliar mirror. _It’s all because of Souji, though,_ he thought to himself, smiling softly as he looked sideways at his consort.

Souji - who’d grumbled, but given in to Rise’s demands and let her dress him in silver, white, and grey, with a platinum crown to match Yosuke’s golden one - caught the brunette’s eye and returned the smile; squeezing his hand gently, he raised it to his lips and kissed it as the (new) priest said the final vows. The crowd cheered, and when they did, Souji pulled Yosuke into a passionate kiss; when he finally pulled away, Yosuke’s face was red, _Naoto’s_ face was red (as was Kanji’s), Rise and Yukiko were cheering, and Chie was pretending to be sick, all the while smiling at the happy couple.

After the wedding came the feast, and after the feast came the dancing; enough time had passed that the citizens no longer thought of the Night Court whenever a ball was mentioned. The ballroom had been renovated and redecorated so that it looked nothing like the room in which the Dark King had once held court; gone were the masks, gone were the bespelled nobles, and the room was filled instead with cheerful, happy people.

As Souji offered his hand to Yosuke, he smiled. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he murmured. “The thought of you having to dance here with _him_ -” he shook his head. “No matter. He’s gone, and from now on, all of your dances belong to me.”

“As yours belong to me.” Yosuke returned the smile, placing his hand into Souji’s; this time, when he was swept onto the floor, it was through his own skill, as he’d been learning to dance from Rise for the last month.

Souji’s hand was warm in his, and his arm was comfortable around the brunette’s waist; amber eyes stared into silver as they spun around the floor, and Yosuke found himself unable to look away from his consort’s gaze. Moving closer, he slid his hand from Souji’s arm up to his shoulder; the silver-haired young man smiled, leaning in.

As with the last time he’d been on the dance floor, Yosuke found himself staring at his partner’s lips, lost to the goings-on around them; unlike the time before, however, there was no glamour, no sorcery. _None beyond that of love._ He smiled to himself as they kissed; Souji wrapped his arms around his consort’s waist before pulling him to the side, off the floor and away from prying eyes.

* * *

And so goes the tale of the Sun and Moon kings; fate had brought them together, and the legends all say that they ruled happily ever after.


End file.
